Draco's New Toy
by SnapesPrincess
Summary: Look at what hppens when you have a spoilt, overcited toddler who's fravorite word seems to be No. What does Draco do when he gets his hands on Daddy's wand? Read to find out.


A/N: As usual we do not own anything, we would like to formally apologise to Draco Malfoy and his offending bottom, to Mr Lucius Malfoy we apologise for the…you know…And to anyone who reads this….leave a review. Oh and sorry to JKR, but the temptaion was tooooo much!!!!

Draco's New Toy.

"Wwwwwhhhhhhheeeeeeeee," The small blonde headed boy squealed as he ran around, barefoot, in circles, across the soft green grass which was wet with that morning's dew.

Behind him, the doors to his large family home burst open and out stepped a tall slim blonde haired woman. She walked slowly down the handcrafted slabs of pavement which led to the circular garden. She spotted the little boy and shrieked.

"LUCIUS!" She cried, turning to face the house. "He's doing it AGAIN!"

"Wwwwwhhhhhhheeeeeeeee," The little boy continued as the soft summer morning's sun bounced off his body.

"Draco sweetheart, come to mummy…" The woman called, her eyes rolling over her young sons near naked body. Turning back to the house she shouted once more. "LUCIUS! Will you get out here NOW?"

"Wwwwwhhhhhhheeeeeeeee," Draco continued before he fell onto his bum. His big silver blue eyes began to fill with tears, but, just as suddenly as they had formed, they vanished and Draco was back on his feet and off running in circles again.

"LUCIUS!"

"Don't scream dear, its bad for your lungs," spoke a tall man who was stood directly beside her. "Whatever is your son doing Narcissa?"

"My son?" She stammered. "It takes two Lucius!"

"Oh, no one bothered to inform me," Lucius said with a smirk before stepping onto the grass. He began to walk to his son. "Draco stop running."

"NA!" Draco shouted with a squeal of delight as he continued to run, this time further from his father.

"Draco if you do not stop this instance I will be forced to punish you!" Lucius threatened.

"Na, no, nope, notta," Draco shouted in a sing song voice.

"Don't force me to take all your toys away," Lucius said firmly.

"Don't care," Draco shouted as he continued to run.

"Is that so?" Lucius grinned and turned to his wife. "Narcissa pack up Draco's toys, they are going to be sent to St Mungos for all of those poorly children."

"Lucius look out!" Narcissa shouted and her husband turned back to their son, who was holding something very familiar to them both.

Draco, still running, held in his hand the finely crafted wand that was his father's. Lucius froze as did Narcissa as Draco continued to run. The wand held in his chubby little hand, pointed at his father.

"Draco…" Lucius spoke slowly concerned about the damage his son could do with a wand at such a young age.

"Poodles!" Draco cheered and a white light burst from the wand and hit Lucius square in the chest, blowing him off his feet. "Wwwwwhhhhhhheeeeeeeee,"

"Lucius?" Narcissa called from the safety of the steps.

"I am fine…" Lucius said looking down at his chest which was now pink and fluffy. He turned to his wife who exploded in giggles. "Draco give daddy his wand back."

"Na," Draco said finally standing still for more then two seconds. "Me want Eye scream."

"But sweetheart it's only seven in the morning…" Narcissa called.

"EYE SCREAM!" Draco roared as he continued to run around, the wand still aimed at his parents, his eyes bright with mischief.

"How about," Lucius said, shaking his head in dismay at the fact that he was bargaining with a two year old. "You let mummy change your nappy and I'll get you some ice-cream? How does that sound?"

"Na," Draco shouted and aimed the wand again. "Eye scream!"

Lucius covered his head in preparation for what was about to come. He waited until finally something heavy and soggy landed on his head, covering his ears and half of his forehead. All he could hear was Narcissa's laughter and then Draco's laughter.

"Nabby!" Draco cheered. Lucius removed his hands from his face and saw the pink bare bum of his young son. Suddenly, reaching out to his head, he felt the offending heavy, soggy object on his head.

"Nappy," He muttered as he pulled the used nappy off his head. Narcissa continued to laugh. "He is your son."

"Oh but Lucius darling… You were doing so well!" Narcissa roared with laughter as he stormed past her. He stopped and looked her and then back at his son.

"Let him run himself out, he'll get tired soon enough," Lucius said as he walked off.

Eight hours, twenty three minutes and seven seconds later, Lucius stepped out into the garden and sighed. Narcissa was sat on the steps which led down to the garden, her head cradled in her hands as Draco continued to run around in circles.

"Well?" Lucius asked with a sigh.

"So far, he was summoned eight gnomes, twelve cats, six door knobs, one cauldron and took a pee in the rose bushes," Narcissa sighed. "And that's not including what he did behind the Oak tree… I couldn't see and I don't think I want to know what he did."

"Impressive," Lucius smirked.

"Indeed, now, I am going to lie down for a little while. Watch your son," Narcissa said standing up and retreating indoors. Lucius sat on the steps where she had previously been seated and watched as Draco continued his assault on the garden.

"Dada!" Draco shouted and pointed at his father. Lucius shrugged his shoulders and walked down to the grass. "Wun."

"Run?" Lucius asked and Draco nodded eagerly and began to run. Lucius shook his head and started to run around the garden after his screaming son.

Three hours later, Narcissa returned to find her husband and son lying in the centre of the garden, under the stars, fast asleep. Walking across the lawn, she peered down at them both and grinned.

Yanking the wand from Draco's hand, she lifted his sleeping form onto her hip and smiled. Walking away she pointed the wand at the sky and let off a gunshot. Lucius sat up startled and looked at his retreating wife and son.

The following morning.

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa screamed from the garden.

"Wwwwwhhhhhhheeeeeeeee," Draco squealed.

"Oh god, not again," Lucius groaned and buried his head in the pillow, pretending not to hear his wife or son.

Summary: When you have a two year old son who is spoilt...NEVER LEAVE YOUR WAND LYING ABOUT! And don't feed it after midnight and don't feed it sugar. R&R


End file.
